There is known a positioning signal receiver of a background art in which from a temperature detected by a temperature sensor installed at a vicinity of a temperature compensating type quartz transmitter (TCXO), a drift amount of an oscillating frequency of TCXO is predicted, and a center frequency of a frequency range for searching a positioning signal from a satellite is shifted by the predicted drift amount.
However, according to the above-described positioning signal receiver of the background art, when the drift amount D of the oscillating frequency of TCXO at temperatures T (Tk<T<Tk+1) detected by the temperature sensor is predicted, based on a drift amount Dk at a temperature Tk and a drift amount Dk+1 at a temperature Tk+1 stored to a memory, as shown by FIG. 18, a straight line α connecting two points is calculated, the drift amount D is predicted by using the straight line α, a relationship between the temperature and the drift amount is approximated by a polygonal line and therefore, there poses an unresolved problem that a temperature frequency characteristic of TCXO is not pertinently represented and the drift amount cannot be predicted with high accuracy.
Hence, the invention has been carried out by paying attention to the unresolved problem of the above-described background art, and it is an object thereof to provide a characteristic automatic compensating apparatus, a characteristic automatic compensating method, a characteristic automatic compensating program and a positioning signal receiver capable of predicting a drift amount of an oscillating frequency of TCXO with higher accuracy.